Electronic systems require connections between system components, internal to the various components of the systems and within micro-components including within the semiconductor chip, in order to function. Connectivity is required to deliver power, move data, emit or collect signals (transmission lines) and other required functions one of skill in the art would be very familiar with and can appreciate.
The least common denominator connective components in an electronic system, such as a patch cord or ribbon cable, are usually comprised of straight pathways of electrically conductive material such as copper, or photonic conductive fiber optic material with connectors at the ends so the manufacturer or technician can make or break a connection and replace the connector when it is worn, suspect or known to be defective. This includes the micro connections found within circuitry, including the internal portion of a chip, which are normally manufactured so as not to be easily accessed for repair or replacement.
The disadvantage of this design is, any break in any one given connection is not always universally detectable. If the connection is broken, for any reason, the system will suffer and security has been compromised. Also, security compromise is very easily and readily accomplished as these connections and the connective material are not self-alarmed, monitored or “smart” in any meaningful context.
A solution is proposed here to tighten security, provide real time notification of a break of any one connection in a system, providing identity of the actual unique connector which was compromised, disconnected or is defective. The material between points is also made “smart” in the context of this invention, to further pinpoint a compromise of any kind, or a defect and to facilitate auto-mapping functions. This solution leads to new features not previously seen in other systems.